temperancengfandomcom-20200214-history
Minor God/desses
'The Aimenti Goddess: '''Aileo Also named the 'The Childish Goddess', Aileo, is the daughter of Islena and Grim. Known for being incredibly shallow, vain, and stubborn, Aileo's main concern is the amount of followers that she has. Aileo's one and only creation would be the Alimenti. Her first followers pleased her so much that she granted them the ability to increase their power by drawing on the energy around them. A first her followers were overjoyed. They could eat the energy of anything and anyone and use it to live longer and stay beautiful their entire lives. The power was too uncontrolled, however, and those 'gifted' with this ability found that they could kill people with the force of their hunger, and if they did not feed then their bodies would waste away in order to feed itself. They pleaded with Aileo to take the power away, and the goddess was furious that they would deny her gift to them. Instead of removing the power of the Alimenti, she merely placed restrictions on it and made it so that entire bloodlines would be cursed as Alimenti. Centuries passed and many of the Alimenti lines died out, having destroyed themselves as their bodies grew too hungry. By then the government had realized what an asset their abilities were, and pleaded with Aileo to consider creating a new bloodline. She refused to give the power away freely, but claimed that any who performed a ritual in her name and declared her their patron could become an Alimenti. Since then it became an incredibly well-kept secret that the former Council of Temperance had been turning certain members of the intelligence agency into Alimenti. 'The Goddess Of Dreams:' Briseis Briseis is rumored to be one of Jasmine and Esmeralda's many children and holds an important place in the godly realm as overseer of the unconscious illusions humans call 'dreams'. Before her birth, humans were not visited by visions or images when they slept. According to the theories of divine scholars, Briseis was conceived shortly after the passing of Simone. As the ethereal embodiment of hope, creativity, and ambition, Briseis was charged with presiding over Aurora, the dream world. 'The Dream World of Aurora' When a mortal slips from consciousness a messenger--called a Mere'rad--is summoned. The Mere'rad binds a link between Aurora and the human soul which stitches the mind into the dream world. Each encounter in Aurora is distinct, though occasionally one mind will cross another and allow them both to share an experience. Mortals whom partake in the same dream immediately tie their conscious minds together, enabling them to meet in Aurora even when the distance separating them is great. Though rare among natural beings, this otherworldly process of binding is exceedingly common in Sparks and intuitive mortals. 'Divine Visions' Aurora is an intangible realm perceived differently by all whom enter into its bounds. In rare instances, however, Briseis will personally seek out a soul to relay messages from her fellow gods and goddesses in a mortal's dream. Depending on the nature of the intended message, sometimes she will appear in physical form to distribute it and give a gift to the recipient. 'Nightmares' Mere'rads are often engaged by malevolent forces from Grim's domain. Those messengers interrupted before a human's soul is connected to Aurora will die, leaving their charge vulnerable to Grim's spectral agents. Like the Mere'rads, these agents can establish links between a soul and their native realm. Souls connected to Grim's Domain are subject to nightmares, night terrors, waking anxiety, and other harmful psychological effects that can scar their minds. Mortals plagued by immense stress, pain, or inner turmoil are twice as likely to fall prey to Grim's dream snatching servants. They are easily won from Mere'rads and susceptible to repeated attacks if they are not psychologically fit before resting. 'Briseis The Muse' Many find her startling beauty reminiscent of a glorious white phoenix. Silken curls the color of fresh snow sway above her shoulders. Her slanted eyes are a bright, twinkling turquoise that offset the alabaster hue of her skin. Her prominent cheekbones are covered by a veil glittering with ruby and silver dust. Contemporary artists attempt to capture the essence of her wise, innovative looks by dressing her in streaked dresses and plumed capes. Those worthy enough to be graced by her presence in Aurora attest to seeing her garbed in an elegant robe of shimmering silver and opal. Briseis's phenomenal beauty is the muse of many artists and poets across Tempera. Presiding over Aurora is no task for gods or goddesses unmoved by art or emotion. Briseis is portrayed as lyrical, often poetic, in her speech and manner. Words flow from her mouth with the fluidity of a calm river. She wields her tongue with cool force and is unafraid to speak out against her brethren. Most mortals revere Briseis for her poised grace, unchallengeable merit, and the benevolence in which she governs their dreams. 'The Goddess of Order And Balance: Enigma '''Birth of Morality The natural balance and order of the world is a subtle sensation all creatures feel even if it is neither seen nor heard. It was not always so. In religious text and recordings, tales speak of the time when Grim’s creatures roamed the world murdering mortals and perverting the land. When the Goddess Simone sacrificed her seed in exchange for binding away her brother’s minions, Enigma was born. First child of Jasmine and Esmeralda, Enigma was given the power to ensure equality throughout the world. By her will, the hearts of people were changed. Within each mortal born upon the world a seed of goodness to combat the perversion which had seeped from Grim’s realm was placed. In so doing, she gave women and men alike the ability to choose between good and evil. 'True to Her Name' Common fables depict Enigma as a child, though many scholars today believe she resembles a teenage youth of long silver hair, tanned skin, and black eyes. Artistic representations frame her as a girl dressed in a loose robe holding a scale in one hand and a small feather in the other. On the one scale is a seed, but in the other lies nothing. Most artists paint her with a cryptic expression befitting of her name, one which smiles and alternatively serious. 'A Tribute to Neutrality' As is the nature of mortals, Enigma is claimed to be neither inherently good nor bad. She is often referred in tales as a judge and mediator, never too sympathetic to any cause. Her character itself is considered mysterious as she is rarely mirthful but not melancholy. Poets describe her various appearances in history as ‘wrathful’. In times of perilous war or strife she would descend from the heavens and strike down members of either side to balance the losses. To each side she spoke no words nor explained her actions, though many consider her appearances as a means to balance loss. 'The Goddess of Affection:' Islena ' ' A child of Jasmine, Islena is known for her great beauty and kindness. Though not the brightest of her siblings, Islena is one of the most compassionate and is the sort that will see things through to the very end. Although she isn't part of the main line of goddesses, Islena is considered the goddess of affection. She is the mother of the Childish Goddess, Aileo, who was fathered by Grim. 'The Goddess of Fertility:' Ismene Ismene is revered worldwide as the celestial personification of femininity and endowed child of Jasmine and Esmeralda. She was bestowed with womanly beauty, enduring strength, and immeasurable patience. Befitting of her talents and grace, Ismene is known by all as the Goddess of Fertility, protector of the unborn and expecting mothers. All women who struggle to bear children on their own pray to the deity Ismene. Shrines, temples, and statues in dedication to her are commonplace in all regions of Tempera. 'The Romantic' All women of faith look to Ismene as the model of women. She represents endurance, patience, strength, perseverance, and sexual power. It is often claimed that Ismene is a romantic god whom falls in love easily with women of Gaia. Many demi-goddesses such as Shaig, Talesia, Kalinko, and Fiva, have arisen from her affairs with mortal women. Believers in Ismene recognize her for being benevolent and having an easy loving heart. 'The Goddess of Health:' Panacea Every dedicated practitioner of health and well-being knows of the Goddess of Healing, Panacea. Her role in the divine order is simple, and yet frighteningly vital to the survival of Gaia’s inhabitants. Without her existence the world would succumb to plagues and death, for she is responsible for gifting sparks with healing abilities. She is also a muse for mortal doctors, giving them the inspiration to create medicines and techniques to cure the ill. 'A Smile Like the Sun' Panacea is a tall flaxen-haired woman with eyes the color of a summer sunset and skin paler than milk. Rumors have flown around since the last century in which she visited the continent of Sybellia to teach a tribe to cure ‘madness’ in some of their members. All describe her attire as ‘earthy’, claiming she wore a leafy dress and circlets of soft vines. A single mark shaped like a flaming sun sits upon her shoulder, her only other outstanding feature. Many in the world considered her to be a plain, unsuspecting beauty. 'Age of Prosperity' Compassion often rules nearly every fiber of her being. In every story told of Panacea, she is represented as a loving spirit who shows mercy to even the cruelest of mortals. A gentle smile placed upon her lips, she travels the realms waving a banner of hope and vitality. Recent written pieces about her describe her appearances on the planet as a sign of increased disease immunity and discovery of new medical procedures. The Goddess of Suffering: Talesia Talesia is a mute demi-goddess, daughter of the fertility goddess Ismene and the human woman Aneu. Talesia is one of several demi-goddesses that can claim to be Ismene's offspring, though some do not consider her a true goddess because of the way she came to be and the limits she has that other gods and goddesses do not. Talesia is recognized as the goddess of suffering because of the way she lived and the way that her mortal life ended. Her ascension into the realm of Jasmine marked the beginning of her self-imposed repentance, and she watches over the suffering. Though Talesia is the goddess of suffering she is also a sign of hope to those in pain and in need. Her inability to speak is echoed in the wordless suffering that humans endure, and in the silenced voices of the victims who were never given a chance to cry out. 'Child of Gaia' Talesia did not grow up surrounded by the gods and godesses that she now resides among. Her beginnings were very humble. Her human mother, Aneu, gave birth to her in the slums of a backwater village where her only aid was her older brother Nithus. Nithus and Aneu were Travellers, known in cruder terms as gypsies. She and her small family did not have the comfort of the Traveller community for protection, since Aneu was an unmarried woman who gave birth to a strange looking child. Nithus was also unmarried, and soon after Talesia's birth the siblings were accused of incest and abandoned by their caravan. They were stranded in the village with no friends or family to go to for aid for the newborn child. Reviled by the villagers who did not understand the nomadic people, Talesia felt the hatred and suspicion of both adults and children from a very young age. She was taught how to fend for herself as a poor and unwanted child. In a time before 'fair trials' and a proper justice system, Talesia was also quick to learn about the cruelty of humans. For stealing and eating an apple, she was forced to drink a spiced potion that burned her throat and took her voice. Nithus turned to drinking and gambling, and eventually got himself into so much trouble that he killed himself to avoid debt-collectors. Aneu was forced to give up their horses and their wagon to the collectors, and the pair were left homeless. They were taken in by an old seamstress, who regarded the pair as subhuman and forced them to work for her without pay. Talesia's inability to speak, was a source of ridicule, and knowing that she couln't cry out for help, the seamstress would beat her while Aneu worked. When Talesia turned nine, Aneu died from illness brought on by fatigue. The seamstress sold Talesia to a brothel, where she was quickly put to work as a cook. Although laws prevented child prostitution, it went without saying that back-alley deals were often made. Talesia's muteness once again made her an easy target for violence, and as an illiterate orphan that was owned by the brothel, she had nowhere to go. Upon reaching her teenage years, Talesia had grown bitter. Stuck in the brothel with no one to care for her and no one to treat her kindly, it had only been a matter of time before she snapped. One man hit her too hard on a bad night, and Talesia's inner power finally made its apearance. The man was killed instantly, and some people were struck blind by the intensity of the light emitting from Talesia's hands. As a result, the village council claimed that Talesia was a danger to all who encountered her and demanded her death. Talesia did not run. Instead, she allowed her anger and hatred of the village that had used and broken her to overcome her better sense. She entered the village meeting hall, and with her uncontrolled powers, she massacred the entire village. The use of power was too much, and Talesia passed out from exhaustion. While unconscious, scouts from the next village captured and arrested her. Her punishment was to be tied to a stake in the village square and left to die under the unforgiving summer sun. When Talesia woke to find herself bound to a wooden stake, she grew angry once more. The faces that stared at here were unfamiliar but the hatred and fear directed at her were the same. But Talesia's power would not come again. The longer she stayed tied to the stake, the more hopeless the demi-goddess became. Although her hatred of the villagers never waned, she grew to regret her mindless slaughter of the ignorant and foolish people. With little else to do but watch, Talesia saw the pain and sorrow of others. She realized that the suffering would never end, but life would continue, and as long as there was hope...there could be happiness. Talesia's fate had been taken from her own hands, but she could see that there were others who still had a chance if only they could realize it. Talesia's mortal body withered and died after twenty days with minimal food and water, but her soul ascended and she was reunited with her goddess-mother Ismene. She began her repentance for the massacre of her home village by appearing to the village that had punished her. She did not forgive them, and she told them as much, but with what limited power she could muster she healed the ill and wounded people that had been left to die. It was then that she began to be worshipped by humans on Gaia for her empathy towards others and for showing strength in times of hardship. 'Values' Talesia did not symbolize forgiveness, although she discouraged holding grudges. Some people are not meant to be forgiven and people who have harmed you must either prove themselves for forgiveness, or they should be forgotten. Talesia also stood against unfair punishment and is considered one of a few patron goddesses of Justice. Although mute, Talesia loved music and was a talented harp player. This was where the idea of playing music to ease pain came from. Some consider her to hold vengeance as a value but due to her repentance after her mortal death, revenge was stricken from the list. Because of her Traveller heritage, those who are crudely called 'gypsies' are able to claim her as their patron goddess who watches over their travels. 'Appearances in Mythology and Modern Culture' Talesia is often depicted as a very pale woman with white hair, and her symbol is a white horse. In the fable The Blower's Daughter, the white horse who rescues the heroine symbolizes Talesia. In the myth of The Demon's Child and the Queen, Talesia appeared in human form to drag the queen into Grim's domain as punishment for her cruel and unusual laws. In some tales where humans are being judged after death, Talesia is present as a comforter of those who suffered in life. In modern times, Talesia is the patron goddess of victims of abuse or violent crimes. Medallions with her name inscribed on them are given out at homes for battered women and hospitals. Talesia is not limited to victims of abuse, however, and her protection extends to include (but isn't limited to) people with long-term illnesses, people diagnosed with psychological problems such as depression, those who have lost close friends or family, and those who have been severly injured. Talesia has been in multiple songs, one of the most popular being Talesia by Wide Eyes. "Talesia was a tempest cyclone, a goddamned hurricane Your common sense, your best defense Lay wasted and in vain Talesia knows your every woe, and pain you've ever had She'll sympathize, ''dry your eyes, and help you to forget..."'' '''The Goddesses of Life and Death: Thania and Libet Life and death in Gaia is something full of both myth and wonder to these natural states of being. Nobody, except the Goddesses can say for certain what aspects are true and what aren't other than the basic facts: that everyone is born and will one day die. :It is believed that the cycle of life, death, and in many religions and mythos, rebirth, is overseen by the goddess Thania the Merciful, who governs the night. She is frequently represented by the moon, and it is often claimed that during the phase of the New Moon, Thania has left her home to bring souls of the recently departed to the afterlife. Thania is not alone, however, being joined by her wife Libet the Generous, who governs the day and is represented by the sun. Myths claim that Libet watches the deeds of both the living, and the recently deceased who are still wandering. Libet is acutely aware of when someone's time approaches, and how long it will be until they pass on to the next stage. When the sun sets, it is claimed that she has gone home to her wife Thania so that together they can judge the rewards and consequences for those who are ready to pass to the next stage. When this is decided, Thania goes to retrieve those souls and bring them to where they belong, and thus the moon leaves the sky with her. The origins of Thania and Libet remain murky at best. What is known is that while they share kinship with the creation dieties, Simone, Jasmine and Grim, they exist seperately, and are not directly related to the siblings. As Goddesses whom oversee life and death, they exist outside the flow of time and its effects, rather watching from the outside. This is why they are aware of the percise time a person will be born, will die and will possibly be reborn. 'Thania and Libet' Most myths describe the two as being two halves of the same whole, and images of a circle whose face is made of half the moon and half the sun aim to depict this truth. As they exist out of the realm of time, no one can claim when the two met or got married, simply that they have always been that way. Time is non-linear for the two of them, and as a result, the past, present, and future are literally all the same to them. Artists, often aware of this often depict the two of them together, or if one of them is the focus of their work, the other is in the background. The most famous of such depictions have Libet running in the wilderness barefooted, giving fruit to animals and mortals alike. In the background, Thania can be seen sitting on the Crescent moon watching. ''Libet the Generous'' :Libet, when she appears in the realm of mortals is said to resemble a young and beautiful woman with sunkissed skin and chin length wavy hair as bright as the rays she shines down upon the land. She has a warm smile, a tendency to walk about barefooted and russet eyes full of infinate warmth. In her presence, plants flourish, as if acknowledging the life she brings to them. She radiates warmth to those in her presence, has a love for music, dance, and festivity. Libet is known for her motherly nature, seeing all life as essentially her children. Libet is also known for her gentleness and her love of giving to the people. She is typically depicted in art as running in the wilderness in a dress barefooted and laughing. ''Thania the Merciful'' :The more mysterious of the duo, Thania also appears as a rather young woman, with skin as dark as the night, hair as silver as the moon, and eyes as bright as the stars themselves. One intriguing trait is that she has many tattoos along her body in white ink. She tends to be the more introverted of the pair, enjoying the silence of the night to the bright festivities of her wife. Thania is known for her dislike of suffering of any kind, and has been known, on several occasions to come to a person or other living being at the end of their life and to make their passing as painless as possible. She is typically depicted in artist renditions as wearing a cloak the colour of dusk, kissing the forheads of those who are passing and putting them to sleep. 'Death Itself' As mentioned before, Thania and Libet are responsible for sending souls to their appropriate destination when it is time. In scripture, it is claimed that death itself is a two part process: first the person's physical body passes away, and then, when they are ready, their souls follow Thania for their judgement. For some, especially those who know what is coming for them and fear it, they may never reach the stage of "Sending" and Thania and Libet will have to confront the wayward soul to face what is to come for them. ''Passing'' :This is when the Soul has left the body. Those who have passed may not leave the realm of the living right away: some may have unresolved feelings and feel compelled to confront them before departing the realm completely. Others may just be in too much shock that they are unable to leave at first. As for those who are ready and willing? They will find themselves at Thania and Libet's home until the night of the New Moon where they will undergo their Sending. There they are left to feel comfortable and at home as they wait. ''Sending'' :When souls are ready to leave the realm, they are taken to the realm of the dead where they will face their respective judgments based on their actions, thoughts, intentions, and manner during their life time. Ill will towards one's fellows and in action generally have negative consequences, but it is said that mortal beings will experience one of five fates based on their character when they lived. 'Judgement' Where souls go relies purely on whom they were when they were alive. There are one of five destinations for those who have died: Grim's Domain, Nodaljah, Lugenia, Rebirth, and Jasmine's Realm. ''Grim's Domain'' :The most corrupted, cruel, and cold hearted end up here, with Grim, whom many have already given their hearts to before getting here. Thania hates bringing souls here, but it is necessary for those who are beyond all salvation and reject the help of her and the other dieties and are beyond the idea of ever repenting for what they've done. These are the individuals who committed the worst sins against their fellows, or whom are too consumed in their hatred and anger. Their anger and black bitterness can consume them and they may one day become Shadows. ''Nodaljah'' :The ancient Temparian word for "nothingness". This is another realm for those of many sins are sent to, and yet another place that Libet and Thania are not overly fond of bringing souls to. Though a soul may come here, it does not mean that they are doomed persay. Those who have come to repent later on for what they've done may leave, but only if that grief and regret is genuine. As for those who don't? They will stay in a realm of nothingness: there is no pain here, but also no pleasure, no emotion, no sight, smell, or sensation. ''Lugeniah'' :An Ancient Temparian Word for "Grey" or "Neutral". It is the realm Libet and Thania bring those who weren't necessarily overwhelmingly good nor bad in their lifetime. Often it is the waiting place for those who will be reborn, but also the final resting place of those who won't be. Here, they can watch the world continue, meet up once again with their loved ones, and know basic pleasures. For those whom were good, or who through their experience grow as a person, they will have the oppertunity to have another chance at life. ''Rebirth'' :Souls of good character, once they have waited for a period of time can return to the world of the living, starting from the very begining as a child born into the world. They will know nothing of their past life, but that is not to say that it cannot influence some of their decisions: it is well known that many who found their vocations in their first life eventually return to their vocation in their second life. For example, a Spark who felt the calling to be a doctor will most likely become a doctor again in her subsequent life. ''Jasmine's Realm'' :Those who are honourable, kind, selfless, and noble are rewarded with living with Jasmine. In time these individuals will one day become summons for Sparks, and they retain their memories of their mortal lives.